Mermaid Melody Neon Pearl Voices
by Midnight Pearl Voice
Summary: 30 years have passed since the battle with Mikeru and the Great Ones. Every princess has become queen of their kingdoms but choose to remain on the land. Now new mermaid princesses must step up to the responsibilities the legendaries
1. Chapter 1 Melodic Beginning

**Melodies of Mermaid-Melodic Beginning**

Lightning struck the ground as the thunder rolled and the rain poured down. The wind began to whip stirring up the waves. This storm was thought to be one of the worst in history. The waves grew larger until their destructive force ripped the shore apart. Sea foam swirled until eventually a whirlpool was formed. In the distance a bright light shone in the darkness. Soon a figure began to take shape. Looking closely it appeared to be a mermaid. Soon after a voice echoed in this orb of light. The orb shone brighter like some sort of strange magic.  
"Neon pearl voice." The girl said.  
The young girl transformed and became someone totally different. She had long flowing neon pink hair in pigtails reaching to her ankles and periwinkle colored eyes. Her outfit consisted of a short tutu-like dress of many shades of pink, pink rose colored boots with neon pink ruffles reaching halfway up her legs, and short pink rose colored gloves with neon pink ruffles leading up to her elbows. Around her neck was a neon pink seashell locket with wings on the side colored rose pink. She also wore pink rose colored clam shell earrings. A white and blue colored microphone appeared in her left hand. In the center of the microphone was a neon pink pearl.  
"Mermaid princess." A voice said.  
"Who s there?" the girl asked.  
"I am the Goddess of the Ocean, Aqua Regina." The voice replied.  
"What happened to me?" the girl asked.  
"You are one of many destined to save this world. Don t be afraid Lucy. A time will come when you must unite with the seven other mermaid princesses. Right now you must use your voice to end this storm. I must leave you now. Until we meet again." Aqua Regina replied.  
"What do you mean by use my voice?" Lucy asked.  
There was no reply to Lucy s question. Seconds later music began to play.  
"Wait a minute. This song is so familiar. Alright. It s time to shine. Pichi pichi voice live start." Lucy said. At that moment she began to sing Moonlight Shadow and in no time at all the storm ceased and everything became peaceful once more. "Yay. I did it. So this is my power. Alright Aqua Regina. I hope you ll be watching. I promise that this world will be safe and protected. I swear on my pearl." Lucy said. Lucy soon vanished into a flash of light. The next day Lucy found herself searching for her pendant. "Oh man. What could've happened to it?" Lucy asked. "Why did this have to happen to me now?"

Far away from Lucy's kingdom was another mermaid princess. She lived in the West Atlantic where evil was beginning to strike. The young princess set in her room waiting for whatever was coming her way. She had a tail of blue complimenting a light blue seashell top. She had long, wavy blue hair and blue eyes. Around her arms were light blue arm bands with beads around her left arm along with her tail.

"Princess Azura." Someone said.

"Yes. What is it?" Azura replied.

"It's time to go." Someone said.

"I wish I didn't have to go." Azura replied.

"I know princess. You must be protected above all. I'll make sure everyone gets to safety." Someone said.

"As long as your all safe. Where will you go?" Azura asked.

"I've made arrangements for everyone to stay at the North Pacific kingdom protected by queen Luchia." Someone replied.

"One of the legendary ones. I know you'll be in good hands." Azura said. She then began her journey to the human world.

"Good luck. Stay safe." Someone said.

"I won't forget you. I'll put an end to this. I promise." Azura replied. She left on her journey never knowing when she would see her people again. As she swam her locket swayed from side to side. Her locket matched that of Lucy's except it was blue with aqua-colored wings. Without looking back she headed towards Tokyo, Japan.


	2. Chapter 2 The Journey Begins

The Journey Begins

"I finally made it to the human world." Azura said. "It's so pretty." Azura made her way to a nearby cove. She then quickly transformed into her human form. She was wearing a red tank top, blue jeans, and brown sandals. She also had shoulder length blonde hair and green eyes. "I'm all set now. Alright where should I go first." Azura said. "Hey that looks like a great place to stay." She looked towards the Pearl Piari and headed in that direction.

"Welcome to the Pearl Piari." Nicole said. Nicole was wearing a blue t-shirt, blue jean shorts, and black sandals. She also had long red hair that was pulled up in a ponytail and black eyes.

"Hi. I'm Azura." Azura replied.

"You can call me Nicole." Nicole said. "Your welcome to stay as long as you want."

"Thanks so much." Azura replied.

"Luchia. Get your butt down here." Nicole said.

"After all I've been through I still have to work. I can't believe Nikora had to let you have the Piari." Luchia replied.

"Luchia. Hi I'm Azura." Azura said.

"Nice to meet you." Luchia replied. At that moment Luchia noticed Azura's locket. 'That locket. She must be a mermaid princess.' she thought.

"Don't diddle dalley. Show her to her room." Nicole said.

"Right this way." Luchia said annoyed. Luchia lead Azura upstairs to the rooms. "Here you are."

"Wow. It looks nice." Azura said.

"It sure does. Mermaid princess." Luchia replied.

"I don't know what your talking about." Azura said.

"Look it's alright. I'm a mermaid too." Luchia replied.

"Wait a minute. Your one of the legendary. One of the seven that defeated the Panthalessa and Mikeru. Your queen of the North Pacific ocean." Azura said.

"That pretty much narrows it down." Luchia replied.

"But what are you doing here? Everyone from my kingdom escaped to yours." Azura said.

"Don't worry. I was there when they arrived. They will all be safe there." Luchia replied.

"I'm from the West Atlantic. The keeper of the blue pearl." Azura said.

"I heard there were new princesses. Your one of the neon pearls." Luchia replied.

"That's right." Azura said.

"Well your the first to arrive. We're expecting one more to show up today." Luchia replied.

"Really." Azura said.

"Yep." Luchia replied.

Lucy transformed into her human form before heading towards the Piari. She had shoulder length black hair with brown eyes and she wore a hot pink t-shirt, blue jean capries, and black high heels. "I'm all set." she said. She walked into the Pearl Piari and found Azura and Luchia.

"Oh hi there." Azura said.

"Hi. I'm Lucy." Lucy replied.

"Nice to meet you neon pearl mermaid princess." Luchia said.

"Queen Luchia. I've heard so much about you." Lucy replied.

"I'm Azura by the way. The blue pearl mermaid princess." Azura said.

"Pleasure to meet you." Lucy replied.

"Luchia. Luchia." Hippo said.

"Hippo. What is it this time?" Luchia asked.

"I just got two reading on the pearl radar. They are very close. It's saying that they are right here." Hippo replied.

"Uh...Hippo. Meet Azura and Lucy. The blue and neon pearl princesses." Luchia said.

"Oh. My bad." Hippo replied.


	3. Chapter 3 Within The Darkness

Within The Darkness

"Now is the time that we must strike." a voice said.

"I couldn't agree more." another voice replied.

"I have been able to detect 2 of the neon pearls thus far." another said.

"Very well. I will allow you to handle this Irene." a voice replied.

"It will be my honor Chrismyth." Irene said. She then disappeared into a swirl of flames. Soon after she appeared on the surface land. "Now. To locate those pearls."

Meanwhile...

"What? Are you kidding me?" Lucy complained.

"I'm sorry but you must do something to help out around here." Nicole replied.

"Get over it Lucy. It can't be that bad. C'mon. We can't just live here and do nothing. It would look weird." Azura said.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine." Luchia replied.

"I can't believe your making us work here." Lucy said.

"Stop complaining. Working here will help pay for your rooms. Now don't give me attitude. You have to do something around here." Nicole replied.

"Wow. You really are Nikora's daughter. You act just like her." Hanon said.

"I'm not going to let anyone slack off around here. If you live here you have to work." Nicole replied.

3 Hours Later

"I'm so tired." Lucy said.

"We still have a lot left to do." Azura replied.

"Really. But we've been cleaning for 3 hours." Lucy said.

"Well if you weren't so clumsy it wouldn't have taken so long." Azura replied.

"I really don't like this at all." Lucy said.

"Why don't you two go out and we'll finish here." Luchia replied.

"You'll do that for us." Azura said.

"Of course. It's what friends do." Hanon replied.  
"Thank you so much." Lucy said.

"Just be careful." Rina replied.


End file.
